Out of the Triangle
by k3xf4ever
Summary: An alternative ending to Triangle - maybe Scully believed Mulder's declaration of "I love you." Just written for a bit of fun. I do not own this characters - Fox owns all rights.
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Triangle.

"Mulder?"

There was just darkness all around; a voice broke through the darkness again.

"Mulder it's me"

"Where am I?" Mulder says as he startles awake.

"You're in a hospital"

"Oh..." Mulder stirred groggily trying to sit up.

"Lie still."

"I feel…like hell."

"I don't blame you. You've been through the wringer, I'd say."

"What happened to me?"

"You did something incredibly stupid."

"What did I do?"

"You went looking for a ship, Mulder, in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Say that again?"

Just then three figures appeared at the door.

"Gilligan awakes." said Frohike as the Lone Gunmen enter the room.

"You were there." said Mulder to Scully.

"You were there, Scully."

"He's delirious." said Langley

Skinner appears in the room.

"And he was there too." Mulder says implying towards Skinner.

"Right me and my dog Toto."

"You were there with the Nazis."

"Mulder, settle down. It's an order."

"Not that he takes orders." says Skinner.

"Yeah" agreed Frohike

"You saved the world, Scully"

"Yeah. You're right. I did."

"What kind of drugs is he on?" Frohike asked

"I want some." said Langley.

"No, no, the _Queen Anne._ I found it. You were there with Thor's Hammer. I told you you had to turn the ship around, then I jumped overboard."

"Yeah, I bet you did. The boat you were on was busted into a million pieces. And as for the _Queen Anne_ it was nothing more than a ghost ship."

"No, no, no, you and I were on that ship, Scully, in 1939."

"Get some rest, Mulder, 'cause when you get out of here, I'm gonna kick your but good." said Skinner

"Come on. Let's go."

Skinner and the Gunmen left the room.

"I thought I'd never see you again. But you believed me."

"In your dreams. Mulder I want you to close your eyes and think to yourself "There's no place like home""

Mulder chuckled quietly. Scully went to leave.

"Hey, Scully" Mulder called after Scully.

"Yes?" Scully said

"I love you" Mulder said.

"Oh, brother." Scully said.

With that Scully left the room, but as Scully left Mulders last words resonated in her head. Scully shook it off, explain it to herself it was not what Mulder meant, that it was the drugs.

Later that night as Scully laid in bed those last words just kept playing over and over in her mind. Scully remember the panic Scully had felt when Scully first learned of what Mulder had done, how he had risked his life by going out in the boat alone. The two of them had been through so much together Scully began to wonder if Mulder had meant it when Mulder said he loved her. Scully knew Mulder cared for her, was her friend, but Scully did not think that Mulder would think of her as more than that. Yet Scully continued to be troubled by those words. Scully could not sleep. Scully tossed and turned again, eventually succumbing to exhaustion, the stress of find Mulder, of getting him back to a hospital.

The next day Scully awoke, feel no better than Scully did the previous night, her body ached. Scully got up and dressed and prepare to return to the hospital to see if Mulder was able to be released so they could go home. As Scully drove to the hospital Scully suddenly became nervous of seeing him, would Mulder even remember what he said.

Scully got to the hospital to see that Mulder had slept better than Scully had the night before and in fact was still fast asleep. Scully did not know to wake him or not, she left him sleeping and went to look for his doctor.

"Doctor, how is Mulder?" Scully asked

"Agent Mulder is doing just fine, I think the ordeal has exhaust him, he has been asleep ever since you left him last night." the Doctor replied

"And his injuries?" Scully asked.

"Apart from the bruise to his face there really are no significant injuries. It is almost like he was not in the water as long as we thought."

"What does that mean?" Scully asked

"I am going to discharge him and he can go home." replied the Doctor.

Scully went back to Mulders room thinking about what the Doctor had said. Could Mulder be telling the truth? No, Scully immediately shook the thought from her mind, it's impossible, Scully told herself.

When Scully got back to Mulders room he was awake. Mulder was looking round the room, he saw her.

"Scully?" Mulder asked

"Yes Mulder."

"What am I doing here?" Mulder asked

"You don't remember?" Scully asked, maybe the drugs were still affecting him.

"I remember water." Mulder replied.

"You were found yesterday in the ocean after the boat you were on was destroyed."

"Did you find me?" Mulder asked.

"Yes. I did." Scully replied.

"How?" Mulder asked.

"The Lone Gunmen came to see me and told me what you had done, we got some satellite images with thanks to Skinner, came down to Florida and set out to find you." Scully filled Mulder in.

"Oh." Mulder said

"Do you remember anything?" Scully asked

"I feel a little foggy." Mulder replied.

"You were quite out of it last night." Scully said, not really wanting to discuss it further.

"But the doctor says apart from a few bruises you are good to go home." Scully continued.

"Mm." was all Mulder said, and he lay his head back down and closed his eyes again.

Scully did not think Mulder was up to travelling at the moment, Mulder seemed to be still heavily drugged, even though Scully looked at his dosage and it was quite low. Scully wonder if this ordeal had a bigger effect on Mulder than they realised. Scully left Mulder to sleep; she went and told the Doctor to keep Mulder there for another day.

As Mulder slept he began to dream, he dreamt of a big ballroom with singing and dancing, and Scully in a red dress. Mulder had never seen Scully dressed like that or with her hair done that way. As Mulder stirred in and out of sleep the dream faded, only replace with another one. This time Mulder dreamt that he was with Scully and they were arguing in the rain, and he kissed her, and suddenly Scully punched him in the side of his face. This time when Mulder awoke he brushed the side of his face, the same side Scully had punched in the dream and he found the bruise. Was it a dream? Mulder asked himself. Or had he kissed Scully somewhere over these last few days that seemed all a blur to him, Mulder was not sure. Mulder tried to think. Had Scully been a bit withdrawn, even short in her answers to him? Mulder did think there was something she was keeping back not wanting to talk about.

Just then Scully came back into the room and found Mulder sitting up rubbing his bruised face.

"You should lie down Mulder." Scully said to him.

"How did I get this bruise? Mulder asked her.

"Could have been from anything." Scully replied.

"It feels like I have been punched in the face." Mulder was testing her to see her reaction, there was none. Good, he thought, it was a dream.

"When can I go home?" Mulder asked.

"I want to keep you here until tomorrow, give you a chance to get a clear head; the drugs seem to be effecting you. You need to rest, and I'll take you home tomorrow." Scully replied.

"Yeah, I think I was just having the most unusual dreams about that boat. I dreamt that you and I were on that boat in the ballroom." Mulder began." I have never seen you dressed like that before…" Mulder trailed off, he was not sure if he should continue. Scully had a look of concern on her face. Scully thought, will Mulder eventually remember what he said, oh please I hope not. What if Mulder did not mean to say it, what if it was the drugs that made him say it, what if it wasn't? Scully noticed that Mulder had stopped talking and was looking at her with great concern.

"Scully?" Mulder asked "Is there something you are not telling me?"

Oh God, Scully though, Mulder knows me too well, he knows when something is troubling me, he can read my face, I don't need to say anything, he can see it reflected in my expressions.

"Just get some rest Mulder." Scully said and she stood. "I'll come get you tomorrow and we can go home."

With that Scully left, and Mulder knew there was something Scully was not telling him, but he had no idea what it could be. Mulder laid in bed for ages thinking until he fell asleep, and he dreamed again of the boat, this time there were Nazis killing innocent people in the ballroom and he and Scully were there lying about the identity of the man known as Thor's hammer.

The next day Scully returned to the hospital and was glad to see that Mulder was doing much better. The Doctor discharged Mulder, and they drove straight to the airport. Mulder and Scully hardly spoke the whole journey home, after arriving back in D.C Scully drove Mulder to his apartment and took him inside.

"Here you go Mulder." Scully said at his door.

"Is that It?" Mulder asked her

"What?" Scully replied.

"When are you going to tell me what is really going on?" Mulder asked

"What are you talking about, Mulder" Scully said

"Whatever it is that you are not telling me about, whatever it is, was or what I did or did not do, there is something, I can tell." Mulder replied

"Mulder I had trouble getting the information I need for the Lone Gunmen so we could come find you. I found Smoking Man in Kersch office, then I went down to Agent Spender, and Smoking Man called the office and I answered the phone, he thought I was Agent Fowley." Scully hope this information was enough to keep Mulder from digging to deeply into what was really bothering her, which was his three words, _I love you._

"What are you trying to say?" Mulder asked

"Nothing": Scully began "I just don't know what kind of trouble we will be in this time."

Mulder was relieved, he believed her, she did look concerned, and this made sense. Scully was always cautious, warning him that he better follow the book or he may get suspended or worse lose his job.

"Scully, it'll be alright you were only doing it to save my life, it was my incredibly stupid mistake." Mulder said.

As Mulder said this he pictured Scully standing over his hospital be saying those exact same words. Mulder shook it from his head.

"We will worry about it tomorrow, Ok?" Mulder said

"Good night, Mulder." Scully said, and she turned and left.

Mulder watched her leave, closed the door. Mulder made himself at home, he had left in a hurry the other day the place was a mess. Mulder started to think what would happen to his stuff if something had happened to him out there on the ocean. What would have happened if Scully had not found him? Well that's depressing, Mulder thought. Mulder settled on the couch, turned the TV on but soon was asleep.

Then there was another dream, Mulder was in the hospital, Scully, the Gunmen and Skinner were all there looking over him as he tried to explain about the boat. They did not seem to believe him. Soon the men left the room, leaving only Scully. She was telling him "There's no place like home" Scully went to leave, Mulder had called her back, Scully had stood next to his hospital bed. Mulder heard himself say.

"I love you."

Mulder woke up. Was that it, had he really said that? And if he had said that to Scully did he really mean it? Mulder though back to all his stuff and how he had wondered what would happen to it if he had not returned. Mulder though what would have happened to Scully if she had not gotten to him in time. Mulder thought to himself what am I going to do?

Scully had left Mulder at his apartment and had driven home. Scully settled herself in and got ready for bed. Then her phone rang. There was only one person in the world who would call her at this hour. Scully hesitated, she did not want to talk to Mulder right now, but she knew he would not let it drop if she did not answer. So she picked up the phone.

"Hello." Scully said

"It's me." Mulder said.

"What's wrong Mulder?" Scully asked

"Have you ever had a dream that felt more like a memory than a dream?" Mulder asked.

"Can this wait till tomorrow?" Scully asked.

"I need to know if the dream I just had was a memory, because it affects everything." Mulder explained.

Scully hesitated. "What was the dream?" Though she wonder whether Mulder had remembered more of the conversation from the first night in the hospital, in particular, those three words.

"Did you, Skinner and the gunmen visit me in the hospital?" Mulder asked.

"Yes" Scully said weakly.

"When the others left, were we ever alone?" Mulder continued.

"Yes" Scully said quietly, barley a whisper

Mulder sensed Scully's discomfort and he knew he did not need to ask any more questions, he had said it, he had said _I love you. _

"Thanks Scully that helps, I'll see you tomorrow." Mulder said and hung up the phone before Scully could say anything. Scully just stood there looking at the phone in her hand, she almost could not believe it, but she knew that Mulder had remembered saying those three words. But know Scully knew that Mulder was not even sure why he had said them, she sensed this from the way he just abruptly ended the conversation. He did not mean it, Scully thought, she felt relieved.

Later she awoke from her sleep, she had dreamed that she did believe Mulder when he said those three words but she did not know what to do. What am I going to do? Scully thought.

The next day when she arrived at the FBI she found Mulder was not at his desk. Scully settled down to begin her work running background checks when another Agent came up to her desk.

"Agent Scully, I have been asked to bring you up to Assistant Director Kersch's office."

Oh great, Scully thought.


	2. Chapter 2

As she got up to leave Scully caught Mulders eye, she saw him give a look of concern.

Scully left the office and went up to the fourth floor. Scully went and waited for Kersch assistant to inform the inner office of her arrival.

"Please take a seat" Kersch motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"Sir..." Scully began

"No. You will listen to what I have to say first." Kersch stopped her before she could say more.

"It has come to my knowledge that you had been in contact with some very interesting characters and have been using them to help you access some very highly classified information. Information which I hear has been used to do nothing more than find Agent Mulder, who for some unknown reason decided to take a trip out into the ocean."

Scully was not at all surprised that Kersch was aware of the entire story, she remember how she had tried to come to him for help only to find the cigarette-smoking man in his office. Scully was not sure if Kersch was directing or being directed in that meeting she had disturbed.

"I want you to name your sources, and how you got the other information you need, I want you to name the person from within the FBI that is responsible for helping you waste so much taxpayers' money on your little expedition." Kersch said

"And before you give me some excuse as to why you cannot do this, let me stress that it is your job that is on the line here." Kersch continued.

Scully posture stiffened with this threat of termination. Scully was rigged in her chair. "Refusing to answer is not your best option here Agent Scully." Kersch said after Scully had not answered him.

"Fine, we will start with two weeks suspension, no pay, then I will review you and you role here with the FBI, and I will defiantly be putting in some further restrictions regarding your involvement with continuing cases with Agent Mulder. Oh, and do not worry about Agent Mulder I will be speaking to him shortly too." Kersch warned.

Scully was frozen in the chair.

"You may go Agent" said Kersch

It took Scully a moment to register to send the message to her feet; she stood up slowly and left the room. Scully made her way back down to the lower floor. Scully entered the office; Mulder was sitting at his desk, not really doing anything. Scully could see that he was waiting for her to get back to find out just how much trouble he had gotten her into this time. Mulder saw Scully and got up and meet her half way across the room. Mulder reached out for Scully's arm.

"Well?" Mulder asked.

"I was asked to name my sources, and then was suspended for two weeks, on my return my role will be reviewed, there will be restrictions on us working together, and I think Kersch is going to talk to you next." Scully said.

Just as she finished another Agent approached them.

"Agent Mulder, I have been asked to bring you up to Kersch's office." said the Agent

Mulder and Scully shared a look.

"Good luck." Scully said.

Scully collected some things from her desk and left. Mulder watched her before turning to go see Kersch.

Scully sat at home alone with a glass of wine in her hand. Scully found herself thinking what life would be like if she had not joined the FBI. Scully wonder if it was all worth it, she was still single, and was not sure what she wanted out of life. Scully just knew that she was tired of constantly going here and there on some whim or hunch of Mulders, on some never ending quest that she herself did not really believed. _Aliens, really? _

There was a knock on the door, Scully got up, looked through the peep hole, sighed when she saw Mulder on the other side and paused.

Mulder must have heard her.

"Scully, it's me, please open the door." Mulder said

Scully paused again, but then undid the locks and opened the door. Mulder stood just outside her door not wanting to be forcefully and make his own way inside; he wanted her to invite him in. Mulder felt that Scully deserved that, he could see in her eyes she did not know what he wanted showing up on her door like this, at this hour. Or maybe it was because of those three words. Mulder had so many times come to her door and wake her up to take her off on some other case. Scully always was hesitant but always went along.

"What is it Mulder?" was all Scully said.

"I think we need to talk." was all Mulder said in return.

"Now?" Scully asked

"What do you want me to do? It can't be ignored; we need to work something out so we can go back on working together?" Mulder said

"Working together?" Scully was getting angry.

"Mulder I am suspended, I will then be reviewed and monitored. I am sure that if they see me still working with you that will be it; they will kick me out of the FBI. There is no _working together_." Scully continued

Mulder was taken aback by Scully's anger. Mulder shifted uncomfortably.

"I think you'd better go." Scully said before he could say anything.

Scully began to close the door.

"Scully. Wait! I'm sorry, that was not what I meant. I certainly don't want you to lose your job. You did the right thing not naming the Gunmen or Skinner as you co-conspirators." Mulder said

"I would hate to lose you as a partner." Mulder paused "And as a friend."

Scully's eyes soften ever so slightly, but Mulder, who never missed anything, saw it. Mulder saw Scully expression change, where she had looked so down she now had the faintness smile.

Scully opened the door wider.

"Come in." Scully said, the bitterness almost gone from her voice.

Mulder came in and took a seat on the lounge; he saw that Scully had a glass of wine in her hand. Before joining Mulder on the lounge Scully retrieved another glass from the kitchen. Pouring Mulder a glass and sitting next to him.

"So what did Kersch say?" Scully asked.

Mulder was relieved that she had calmed down, and he told her about his meeting with the superior.

"Same old Mulder you are a disgrace to the FBI jargon. Three weeks suspension. Upon return I will have to write daily journals reporting on the work I am doing, which will no doubt still be the same lame-ass background checks; or something worse. Do you think they could make me scrub the toilets?" Mulder joked.

Scully could not contain her laugh, which just broaden her smile.

Mulder found himself looking at her. _Man she is beautiful._ Mulder thought.

Scully caught the look in Mulders eye and contained herself and took a long sip of wine from her glass. There was a long awkward silence. Mulder took a long sip of his wine. Mulder cleared his throat.

"It's late I better go." Mulder said

Scully looked up from her wine, a bit surprised, Mulder had come all this way to talk but now he was here he wanted to go.

"Mulder?" Scully was surprised

Mulder paused from getting up, he turned towards Scully, but he could not bring himself to look at her face.

Scully saw that he was not really looking at her, she wasn't sure if she could look straight at his face at the moment either. Scully could get lost so easily in his eyes.

Again there was silence. Neither wanting to be the next person to speak.

Scully thought, _he never gets embarrassed, what is going on._

Finally Mulder look at her face, he always could read her, always knew she when she was afraid, knew that she put up walls to protect herself. To put a front to others that she was always strong. Mulder knew her too well, had been through so much with her, where she had been pushed and challenged. Now as he looked at her face he was not sure what he saw.

For Scully, Mulder was the one person that could always make light of a difficult situation, comfort her, and read her so well. Scully did not feel that comfort right now.

The two sat there just drink wine in silence.

"Get some rest Scully." Mulder said, stood and left.

And just like that Mulder was gone. Scully sat looking at the closed door.

_This is weird._ Scully thought.

Scully empty her glass of wine, refilled it, and emptied it again. Scully then got up and took herself to bed. Scully sleep was disturbed by dreams. These dreams were not of Mulders new revelation, but of all that they had done so far. Scully loved her work, but she always thought that by this time in her life she would have matured in her life. Maybe married, or at least some serious relationship that was heading towards marriage. Scully woke up. The clock read 3.15am. Scully spent the rest of the night thinking about her future. After the suspension, would the FBI change her role, change her partner. If she refused, that would not doubt mean the end of her career with the FBI. Then what would she do. Scully did not really want to go back into medicine, but it was a backup at least.


	3. Chapter 3

I had an idea how I want to end this as this was an alternate ending to Triangle, with next ep being Dreamland 1 & 2. But go caught up in my imagination.

Please review, and advise or comment.

Scully finally fell asleep; she woke early the next morning. She was just about to get out of bed to go to work and remembered that she was suspended. She rolled over and went back to sleep. Hours later when she woke up she felt silly, child-like for sleeping like that. She got up and went about her day, just doing odds and ends, that in normal times working always seemed to get left behind. Before long the day was done, then the next day, then the next. On the fourth day Scully was getting a little anxious. Mulder had not called, not come round, had been nowhere in sight. Should she call him, see him? Can she only go a few days without having to see him? Surely she did not depend on him that much. Scully did have other friends and family, though most would be working today, or have plans with their children. Scully was angry at herself for wanting to know what Mulder was doing. Maybe this suspension would be good for her, give her a break, it would be a test to see how she could cope without Mulder. It would be a chance to live the normal life she craved. Yet, she wanted to talk to him. She cursed herself. She rang her mother and made plans to catch up, that made her happy, she had a plan in place now.

Several more days passed. Scully had read many books, enjoy seeing her mother, going for long walks, enjoy the sunshine, but she was not a rest. It had been more than a week since she had seen Mulder. She could not take it anymore.

Scully picked up the phone and called Mulders cell.

No answer.

She tried again.

No answer.

She tried his home phone.

No answer.

Scully decided to go to his place. She got into her car and drove over to his apartment. She knocked on his door.

No answer.

She tried again.

Nothing.

Scully pulled out her keys, flicked through until she found the key mark _Mulder._

She opened the door, and what she found caught her breath. It was clean. She looked around. No Mulder, in fact it did not look like he had been there in days.

Now she was worried. Scully went over to the Lone Gunmen's.

After banging on the door, she could hear the bolts being undone. The door opened and she found herself face to face with Frohike.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Miss Scully, no Mulder?" Frohike asked

"Actually I was hoping that you knew where he was?" Scully replied

"No, have heard from him in weeks. Is something wrong?" Frohike asked

"I just came from his place, it looks like he hasn't been there for days." the worry creeping into Scully's voice.

"You're not working together at the moment?" asked Byers

"We both got suspended after the whole incident getting the satellite images to locate Mulder in the Bermuda Triangle. I was asked to name my source and I refused." Scully informed them

"Bastards." Frohike said

"When was the last time you saw Mulder?" asked Langley

"It's been 8 days now. He has not been in touch with you guys at all?" Scully asked

The three men all shook their heads with worried looks on their faces. Not worried for Mulder, he always seemed to turn up somewhere. They were worried about Scully, who now could not hide her fears from her face.

"Can you guys see if you can find anything about where he might have gone?" Scully asked.

"We can try?" replied Byres.

"Please do, and ring me if you do." Scully said and started to leave.

"What are you going to do?" asked Langley

"I'm going to try and get some help from Skinner, somehow, I don't know how I will get close to him to ask, but I have to try." Scully said without turning back.

Scully drove to where Skinner lived, it was only early evening. She did not think he'd be home yet, though she had no way of knowing. She parked the car outside his building. She just stayed in the car and watched. There were a few people coming and going. She did not recognise any of them.

It was approaching 9pm. She had not seen Skinner come home. _He could still be at the office,_ she thought. She decided she take a chance. She enter his building, made her way the fire stairs to his floor, she went up to his door and knocked quietly.

Nothing.

_Great. _She thought.

Just then there was a small sound signally that the elevator had arrived at that floor. Scully quickly ducked around the corner and peered around. The doors to the elevator opened. Skinner walked out of the elevator towards his door, he stopped in front of it as he retrieved his keys.

"Sir?" Scully said quietly behind him

He jumped at the surprise sound and turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Scully.

"What are you doing here?" Skinner whispered

"Sir, I need your help." Scully replied.

Skinner could tell it was serious from the look on his face, he thought, _What has Mulder got himself into now. _

"Come inside." Skinner whispered and shuffled Scully inside.

He quickly closed the door, but did not turn on any lights.

"What's the matter Agent?" Skinner asked

"Have you heard or seen Mulder in the last week?" Scully asked.

Skinner was surprised at her question. He thought that those two could not go a day without talking to each other.

"No." he said surprised.

Skinner could tell that this was not the answer Scully was hoping for.

"Sir, is there anything you can do to find him?" Scully asked

"Agent you are suspended. Mulder is suspended. If Kersch hears that I am helping you locate Mulder after he has gone off on some whim, again, it will be me that will pay the price." Skinner warned Scully.

"Sir?" asked Scully

"Agent I have told you that I cannot help you. Now I suggest you go home, your suspension only last a few more days. Don't do anything to jeopardise that." replied Skinner

Skinner let himself into his apartment and shut the door. Scully stood there frozen. _After all we have done, can I blame him for not want to help me, _she thought. No it was more than that, Skinner had wanted to help, but he was right. The last thing Scully wanted was for him to lose his job and for her too.

_Mulder, where are you? _She thought.

Scully turned and went home, as she drove she debated with herself if she should go past Mulders first. She decided not to, it was getting late, and she was exhausted.

Once she was home she called Mulders cell and home numbers - nothing.

She finally made herself go to bed, but even thought her exhaustion was draining her of her strength she could not fall asleep.

_How can I sleep? _She asked herself.

Scully tossed and turned, she kept the phone close at hand in case Mulder called.

After hours of dozing the sun started to creep into her window. The darkness of night was turning into a pale purple blue colour. Not having anywhere to go, and not knowing where to turn to know Scully did not know what to do. So she stayed in bed. It had been so long since she allowed herself the luxury of not rising early. Her worry for Mulder exhausted her, this morning it did not feel like a luxury, it felt like a burden.

Slowly the day moved on, after some time Scully got hungry and went to her kitchen to find something to eat, but looking in the fridge just brought on thoughts of Mulder and feeling of guilt. She had to do something. Picking up her phone she called the Lone Gunmen.

"Hello." Byres answered.

"Anything?" was all Scully said.

Byres knew who it was immediately, and he wished he had a better answer for her.

"No." Byres replied

"I can't just sit here a wait for news, I have to do something." Scully said

"Do you want us to come with you, where ever you are going?" Byres asked

"I have one person left that I may have to contact, but if I tell you who, you would not like it." Scully replied

Scully hung up the phone, she showered and dressed. She left the house and went looking for the Cigarette-Smoking man.

Mulder would have called her crazy that this man was not to be trusted. She had to try, she had to ask. She drove around to all the places she had seen him over the years. For a man who always popped up at the most inconvenient times and places, he was proving hard to find. Scully debated ringing Skinner to find out how to get in touch, but she knew even he would think that by asking for his help that you would become indebted to him. And you would never know when or how he would want his favour repaid.

Just as Scully was driving into the Watergate Apartment building garage she found him. There he was just leaving the building heading for a car. She drove her car right up in front of the car he was heading for and got out.

"Why Agent Scully, pleasure to see you." said Cigarette-Smoking man.

_Was that smugness in his voice, he knows doesn't he, _Scully thought.

"Where is Mulder?" Scully did not waste any time.

"How should I know?" asked CSM as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"You know something you smug son-of-a-bitch." barked Scully

"Oh language." said CSM.

Scully gave him a stern look.

"You have obviously come to me for help, I take it no one else can help you at the moment, you being on suspension and all." continued CSM.

"No thanks to you on that front." Scully snapped

"If you are going to be rude I ask you please to move your car, I need to get to a meeting." CSM said

Scully was furious, but she bit her tongue.

"Please, can you help me, Mulder is missing." Scully said in her sweetest tone.

"I'll see what I can do." CSM replied

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scully asked

"It means I don't have access to locate Mulder on me right now, but I can reach out to a few people see what I can find. Now really I must go." CSM replied

Scully just looked at him confused, what was he up too, could he be trusted.

CSM just stood there smoking.

Scully got back in her car and drove off. CSM watch her drive away as he finished his cigarette. He got into his car and pulled out a cell phone, he dialled a number.

"Yes" came a voice from the other end

"Seems Mulder has disappeared." said CSM

"So?" said the voice

"You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" asked CSM

Instead of a reply all CSM got was the phone being hung up. He did not know what to think, he didn't like not knowing.


End file.
